


I Wish We Could Stay Friends Forever

by hikari_yuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day Haikyuu!! Writing Challenge, Day 4, M/M, Multi, Skipping School, Suga is such a motherhen I swear, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari_yuma/pseuds/hikari_yuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the last day of school, and three dorky second years decide to skip school and go to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish We Could Stay Friends Forever

It was the last day of school.

Well, one of them.

Daichi and Asahi were bored – rather, _everyone_ was bored. Even Suga – not that he’d ever admit it.

“We are _not_ going.” Suga was saying, drawing himself up to his full height and putting his hands on his hips. He fixed Daichi with a death stare that the other only laughed at, while Asahi hid behind the latter (as much as he was able to, anyway). “We can’t skip school.”

“Suga, it’s not illegal or anything.”

“It may very well be! We’ll get caught, and then maybe get suspended, and our parents will find out, and – “

“ _Suga_.” Daichi put his hands on the silver-haired teen’s shoulders and grinned at him. “Let’s go.”

~~~

“I still don’t agree with this.” Suga was saying, who now had his arms crossed over his chest. He shot another glare at Daichi. However, the small smile tugging at his lips made his words hold less weight. The three of them were seated on a train, one heading out to the nearest beach. They’d all faked being sick – at different times, of course, so that they would be less likely to get caught. Most of their class was gone, anyway, so Daichi had kept reminding the indignant Suga.

“We’re third years next year, remember?” Daichi poked the silver-haired setter’s shoulder.

“Then we should have done this next year.” Suga leaned back in his seat and glanced over at Asahi. “Right?”

“Um…” The tall brunette trailed off, fiddling with his hands. “I, uh, I’m not too sure, I mean…it’s, the, uh, second last day, right?” He stared at his shoes and Daichi flicked Suga’s forehead - gently, so as not to invoke the wrath of their mother-like friend.

“Exactly what Asahi said.” The Sawamura told Suga, glancing at Asahi and giving him a thumbs up. “Besides, there’s no going back now, Suga! We’re nearly there.”

“School will end in half an hour…” Koushi murmured, glancing at his watch. “We could have just waited until then.” But he quietened, turning to look out of the window. “Oh!” The second-year exclaimed, eyes widening. “We’re nearly there!” At this, Asahi and Daichi followed his gaze, grins lighting up their faces as they looked out of the window. They could see the sea on the horizon, azure and blue and beautiful.

At this, they all shared a grin. Even Suga forgot his complaints, expression soft and smile genuine. Now, it was just the three of them, together, sharing this experience. And even Suga had to admit – there was a great deal of thrill that came with skipping class!

~~~

The three of them spent a good few hours at the beach. They became like little kids again – splashing each other with water, playing tag…it was the most fun they’d had in a while. They joined in on a game of beach volleyball and then, with Asahi’s quivering encouragement, helped a young boy build a sandcastle.

By the time it was growing dark, they were exhausted. The three teenagers flopped back onto the sand, not caring about the grains of sand invading their clothes for the moment. The three had already contacted their parents, letting them know that they were out (Suga’s mother was worried that something would happen to them, but hearing that Daichi and Asahi were with him, grudgingly allowed him to stay out late).

“So,” Daichi turned over on his side, unable to control his smirk as he looked at how relaxed Suga was. “Was it worth it?” At this, the other turned to him and stuck out his tongue.

“I guess.”

“So, we should do it again?”

“Skipping class?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Look!” Their conversation was broken by Asahi’s voice, which was uncharacteristically bright and excited. They saw that he was pointing at the sky and looked up immediately – and that was when they saw a bolt of light streaking over the horizon.

“I just saw it!” Suga exclaimed, reaching for their hands. “Just before it disappeared!”

“Did you make a wish?” Daichi asked, entwining their fingers and squeezing Suga’s hand gently. The setter nodded enthusiastically, eyes sparkling. “What was it?”

“If he tells you, it won’t come true.” Asahi commented softly, his gentle laugh meeting their ears. Suga nodded again, pulling their arms close to him. He knew how badly he wanted his wish to come true, though.

_‘I wish we could stay friends forever.’_

That was a good enough wish as any, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was really rushed, oops. Hopefully it's alright, though xD  
> Still can't decide whether I see these three as an ot3 or a brot3 but anyway, here's some pointless fluff xD


End file.
